fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail Zerø: Chapter 1
The Fairies in My Heart is the 1st chapter of Fairy Tail Zerø, a prequel to Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. In X679, Mavis Vermillion works for the Red Lizard Guild, who are attacked and murdered by the invasion of another guild, Blue Skull. Mavis, the sole survivor, stays on Tenrou Island, and, seven years later, watches as three companions land on the shores in search of a treasure called the Tenrou Jade. Summary On Tenrou Island in the year X679, a six year old Mavis Vermillion sits reading in the Red Lizard guild hall. As she hums quietly to herself, the guild master Zeeself approaches, and, seeing her, angrily slaps the book from her hands, questioning why she isn't cleaning. Apologizing and stating that she has finished her cleaning, Mavis is berated by the guild Master, who demands she sweep outside the hall as well as inside. Zeeself then destroys Mavis' book as the child watches on, with the rest of the guild laughing at the girl when they come to the conclusion that she was trying to learn Magic. As Mavis leaves to sweep, Zeeself questions where she got her shoes. Mavis replies that he gave them to her, and a smirking Zeeself demands them back, sending the girl, now barefoot, outside. Sweeping, Mavis watches as Zera, the guild master's daughter, returns home from school and is fawned over by the entire guild. Zeeself offers his daughter the shoes he just took back from Mavis, though Zera rejects the offer out of disgust, stating that she would never wear something Mavis has worn for fear of picking up her germs. Originally saddened, Mavis suddenly smiles, reminding herself that she will not cry, as her parents once told her that fairies avoid those who are cry-babies. Despite the nasty behavior of the guild towards her, Mavis recalls how the guild agreed to take her in and give her a place to sleep after her parents died, and how, due to a debt her parents owed Zeeself, she works day and night cleaning, doing laundry and shopping. Mavis believes the conditions aren't ideal, but remains positive so that someday she can meet a real fairy. Suddenly, during her thinking, Mavis is interrupted by loud noises coming from the guild hall, and runs outside to see that her guild is under attack by another Mage guild called Blue Skull. Scared as she watches the members of Red Lizard fall, Mavis scurries through the battlefield and runs across Zera, who has become trapped under some crumbled building. Mavis pulls the badly injured Zera free and begins to tug her towards a nearby forest, stating that they have to run, though Zera resists, not wanting to leave her father, guild and precious belongings. Screaming in return, Mavis tells Zera to keep all of those things in her heart as she does, and that living is more important; Zera, shocked at Mavis' words, recalls how she was always mean to her, though Mavis replies that she never paid any attention to that anyway. Puffed but smiling, Zera asks if Mavis can be her friend, with Mavis tearfully stating they can be. However, as Mavis turns to smile at Zera, she sees that the girl has fallen to the ground. Mavis attempts to stir Zera, but becomes distressed when the girl doesn't respond. Noting how she most likely won't be able to meet a fairy due to the tears she cried that night, Mavis recollects that her guild was utterly destroyed, with all of the townspeople being killed. Seven years later, a smiling Warrod Sequen lands on the shores of Tenrou Island, stating that he likes the air and could definitely see himself living in such a place. Grumbling at his words, Warrod's partner Precht tells him that they aren't on the island to play, with Warrod chuckling as he states that he was just joking around. Suddenly, the boat they arrived in lurches about, Yuri Dreyar, the final member of their party, falling into the ocean before happily celebrating their arrival. As he wades to the land, the man loudly states that he knows the Tenrou Jade is somewhere on the island, and that they are going to be the lucky men to find it. Characters in Order of Appearance #Mavis Vermillion #Zeeself #Zera #Warrod Sequen #Precht Gaebolg #Yuri Dreyar Battles & Events *Red Lizard and Blue Skull Guild War (started and concluded) Magic, Spells and Abilities used Magic used * Spells used *None Abilities used *None Navigation Category:Fairy Tail Zerø Chapters